After You, My Love
by BINBIN-YUU
Summary: Discontinued.


**Disclaimer- I certainly do not own Ouran High School or anything sadly. I wish I did, though! Thanks to all the favorites and reviews I had for the previous story, 'That Night' even though that was kind of...a fail (And I mean a BIG FAIL)**

 **Well I'm learning to do different perspectives and ways to write. Don't worry, I think this will be more better.**

* * *

Takahashi smiled as he shifted his eyes towards the priest, signaling with his fingers gliding across the podium.

 _Haruhi should be here by now...The wedding's starting already. H_ e thought to himself in silence.

"Mommy, where is my daughter?" Tamaki whispered to Kyoya.

Kyoya sighed as he planted a fake smile on his face to disguise his frown.

 _I'm sure they'll be coming any moment._ He nodded calmly.

 **In The Dressing Room**

 _"Haru~chan!"_ Honey whined, repeating each sound over and over again.

"Wait, Honey-sempai! This dress will take a while to get on!" Haruhi grumbled back.

And so, Honey sighed to himself, wondering if the girl was ever going to be ready on time.

* * *

 **After Many Attempts On The Dress...**

Haruhi struggled as she zipped the side of her dress, so it wouldn't slip off. One by one, she added some accessories such as a small pair of earrings, dangling off of her earlobe. And then another, as she locked the shiny pearl necklace around her thin neck; She finally topped it off with some light, powdered blush to her cheeks to make it more lively.

She turned around to face the mirror as she smiled with excitement.

Today was finally the day that they're getting married.

 _Oh crap, I'm going to be late!_ Haruhi panicked as she ruffled her hair to look normal, then dashing out of the room only to stop to see Honey gazing at her.

"Mori's going to be _so amazed!_ " Honey squealed in delight.

Haruhi smiled back as she walked to the door, awaiting for her dad to walk her down the aisle.

* * *

"Haruhi! It's your big day, and my little daughter's already a woman!" Ranka secretly sobbed next to Haruhi, biting a small white cloth bitterly.

She smiled, trying to tell her dad it would be okay. She could also hear everyone else whispering during her walk down the aisle. But worst of all, Kyoya was sitting there, his clipboard and pen, as he wrote quietly on the piece of paper.

He swerved his head, looking towards Haruhi, smiling back as he waved his hand. Haruhi smiled back, waving her hand as well.

When she went up the stairs, and stood across from Takahashi, the priest, who was Honey, began to speak.

"Now, if anyone does not want these two to be man and wife, say now or keep your mouths shut!" Honey snapped as he looked for any standing people. He could already see Tamaki urging not to stand up, his hands trembling as he sobbed with the two twins. Hikaru and Kaoru, as well, tried to calm down their host club leader, holding back their snickers and giggles.

And so Honey continued on and on, as the two hosts exchanged vows. He talked about how the two met, and why they're marrying. He could already tell Takahashi was impatient, as obvious as can be, his foot tapping on the ground quite quickly.

Then the most important question came up.

"Takahashi Morinozuka, do you take Haruhi Fujioka as your wife? To take care of when she needs hospitality, comfort, and love?" Honey grinned while slowly speaking.

"I do." he replied with a quick nod to the head.

Honey turned his head towards the other one standing next to him, Haruhi.

"And do you, Haruhi Fujioka, take Takahashi Morinozuka as your loving husband? To take care of when he needs hospitality, comfort and love, until death do you two apart?" he added on with a tear trickling down his eye.

Haruhi sighed deeply before raising her head up, a smile plastered on her face, as she said the words "I do."

Honey's face brightened up with excitement as he snaked his eyes towards the both of them, before announcing that 'The groom may kiss the bride!'

And he only had to say it once, because Takahashi swiftly lifted his new bride up, planting a gentle French kiss in front of the podium.

Hands began to clap enthusiastically, as every person, one by one, started to stand up and cheer as well. As Takahashi slowly lifted her down, they touched heads before a certain depressed host stood up and started to tremble.

"I-I...I didn't say you could have my daughter yet!" Tamaki blurted, his face fuming red as a tomato.

"They're married, get _OVER IT!_ " Honey shouted in response.

Kyoya chuckled as he patted his friend on the back.

"Daddy, you'll have to let her go someday." Kyoya held back his laugh, keeping a straight face as long as he could.

"I guess I have to, mommy." Tamaki sighed in defeat.

And so Takahashi and Haruhi walked down the aisle together, as people applauded, making a standing ovation as they walked by.

He smiled at her, as he softly spoke,

"Let's go, Haruhi."

* * *

 **Well that was certainly a long chapter for a change. I'll also inform you before, I don't intend any lemon or too much conflict as the last failed story...**

 **The next one might be in Takahashi's perspective.**

 **Also, you may be asking why I changed his named to Takahashi unlike Mori, the name I usually used in the book before. Well it sounds kind of more dignified, I guess in some way.**

 **Thanks for all the support and favorites, and I hope you'll like this series better than the one before!**

 **~Tsun-Xi**


End file.
